


Carlos did not like pancakes

by Saltylocks



Series: Carlos the scientist [21]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Post-egglaying, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is tired and sore, and Cecil makes him breakfast. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos did not like pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the flight over to New York, it's sort of short because I felt weird sitting there writing pr0n with so many people around. Normally I sit solemnly and quietly (sometimes cringing) in my apartment on not-school-days.
> 
> As soon as I can will put up a new chapter: a better one, with more cool suff, and, you know, more relation to the plot.
> 
> Also, comment if you want me to incorporate a particular episode or theme or person from NV into this. 
> 
> And hey, 
> 
> thanks!

Carlos woke up the following afternoon to an empty bed, and a silent house. He borrowed tighter into the pillows, not wanting to get up. It was so warm and comfy, and the sun hadn't shown yet so there was no reason to move, really. Then his nose caught the smell of pancakes, and he lifted the covers slightly to get some more of that heavenly smell. He quickly checked on the eggs but they seemed alright, and with the mayoral apology he thought it was okay to leave them in the nest. The girls was still at school, the schedule not depending on the illusion of the sun moving up and down at the same time each day.

Cecil was in the kitchen, whistling a nondescript melody, when Carlos made his sore body downstairs. Carlos carefully moved in on his boyfriend, who for once, maybe from the sizzling of the frying pan, didn't notice his presence. Cecil had batter over his fingers, and a heap of pancakes already stacking up on a green plate beside the stove.

“Hello you,” Carlos murmured, and Cecil jumped three feet up in the air. 

“Carlos! Don't sneak up on me like that!”

Cecil hit him with the spatula and clutched his chest like an old lady. Carlos tried not to laugh but couldn't help himself, giggle after giggle erupting into full blown laughter. Cecil let go of himself and stared at Carlos with big, wondrous eyes. Carlos tried to calm himself by taking hold of the kitchen counter, which only resulted in him knocking over the bowl of pancake batter. It splashed up on him and covered most of his chest and underwear. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he tried and finally managed to stop laughing.

“I was trying to make you breakfast in bed!” Cecil said, pouting. “When I woke up you were sleeping like a madman.”

“I think it's "dead man", and I'm pretty tired still actually,” Carlos yawned and smiled. “But it smelled too good not to come down.”

Absentmindedly he tasted the thick, creamy substance covering his arm and sides. There were a lot of pancakes and the bowl was huge, so there had still been a lot of batter left.

“Almond flour, huh? Tastes like they are going to turn out great,” he remarked, “but you are after all a very good cook.”

“Thank you, Carlos,” Cecil purred, and Carlos looked up, following the dreamy gaze of his radio host. 

Carlos had just licked his fingers off, but it seemed to have some sort of effect on Cecil, making his mouth open slightly, his tongue dart out quickly to wet his lips. A shiver went through his boyfriend's slim body, and Carlos smirked.

“Looks like I'm all covered in batter, huh?” he said, like he was just now noticing.

“Uh-huh...” Cecil said, and blushed a deep purple.

“And I'm not sure how to get it off.”

“Right, right,” Cecil said, his eyes getting darker.

“I suppose I could just... lick... it off, but my tongue only reaches so far,” Carlos said. “I mean, most people can't even reach their own elbow, so...”

Carlos moved a little closer.

“Maybe you could help me?” Carlos said and batted his eyelashes slightly.

Cecil seemed wary, not sure what to do. Carlos put one of his fingers to his mouth again, not really hungry for pancakes anymore, and dragged his tongue from his underarm to his middle finger.

“Well,” Cecil mumbled, blushing and dark-eyed at the same time, “I've always been known as a person who helps people in need. 

He reached in to nibble Carlos' side and shoulder. Carlos shivered

“But...” he continued as he swept up Carlos and easily cradled him in his arms, “there is a more appropriate place for this.”

He gathered the pancakes, a jar of jam and a can of spray-on cream in his tentacles and made it up the stairs, licking and sucking his way up Carlos' arm. As soon as they were upstairs, Cecil placed Carlos on his side and covered him in feather light nibbles. Carlos sighed and relaxed into the experience. The batter soon dried, so Cecil smeared cream and jam on his beloved scientist instead, as he fed him pancakes. Carlos had never been so hungry in his life, and it was a whole new thing to be eating and being nibbled on at the same time. Cecil took his time and sometimes breaks to eat some pancakes himself, clearly enjoying this new activity. Cecil followed Carlos' side further down, following the batter and nibbling at the rim of Carlos' underwear. The scientist shivered as Cecil's sharp teeth nudged the insides of his thighs.

“Be careful, I'm still sore,” he said, a little self-conscious.

“Of course, dear, sweet Carlos,” Cecil murmured against the fabric, his voice a low vibration through the scientist's body.

Carlos felt a little snuffed when Cecil withdrew his mouth, continuing down his leg. It probably wasn't sensible, but he wouldn't have minded his boyfriend's exploring lips or tentacles, as long as he was careful. So soon after the laying it would certainly be better if his body had time to heal, and Cecil knew that, of course. There would be more chances in a day or two, no doubt, He'd just have to suck it up and wait. 

Then Cecil ascended upon him, carefully but swiftly removing his underwear and lowering himself down around Carlos, gripping his tongue with his, tasting jam and cream. The small tendrils around Cecil's opening were slippery as they gripped Carlos' cock and dragged him closer to his boyfriend. 

“Yes?” Cecil hesitated, for only a moment.

Carlos could only nod, his sensitive skin already flushed with sensation. It hurt a little, all the pressure on that area and between his butt cheeks which still felt stretched and mistreated, but it also felt liquid and floaty, like the good feeling somehow overwhelmed the bad ones, showed them how it was supposed to feel. He slowly filled up more and more of Cecil as the tendrils twitched and quivered around him, up towards his pelvis bone and down between his legs. When he was fully sheathed, he already felt like bursting, breathing in little gasps, but the mingle of pleasure and pain made him stay in a perpetual state of bliss. It was heaven, and he was again ready to take up on his Cecil worshiping, chanting his name over and over again. It soon became unbearable, his senses overloading. Carlos needed to come down, fall over the edge. Somehow, Cecil knew this, and when Carlos looked up, all he saw was his monster, all tentacles, black eyes and sharp teeth. His body shone in wild swirling lights and Carlos could feel his own lights responding, reaching out and mixing, going back and fourth over their bodies, connecting them as one.

“Cecil...”

It was maddening, Carlos felt like he wanted to throw up, or laugh, or cry, and he needed to come, to release, but he didn't want this feeling to stop, he needed Cecil off him or in him or to eat him and fill him and he wanted everything at once. It couldn't stop, but it had to stop, and somewhere in all this there was a voice chanting, and he knew it was himself, and that Cecil was calling with him, somehow in this same state of needing so much it became unbearable, something had to give, tear or break, nothing this good could stay that way.

“Cecil!” he wailed, stuttering and blubbering. 

“Carlos...,” he heard someone shiver, far away.

And really, that little shiver, was everything he needed. A small shiver, like the vibrations of a bowstring releasing an arrow, like a harp playing a note that makes the harmony complete, so easy was it for Carlos to tip over the edge when he heard Cecil's voice. He tore apart, that was how it felt, fireworks going off in his body, every nerve ending on fire, every part of him ablaze. And somehow, in that moment, he felt like he could feel Cecil too, going off in the same way, his soft voice dragging in a sharp breath and him opening his black eyes towards the sky and seeing millions and millions of stars, all of this he could feel Cecil feeling as he did it, and in that moment, they both were one.

Cecil came down a while later, dragging in air in long steady breaths. Carlos looked up at him, wordless, senseless. He touched Cecil, and could somehow feel the touch in himself, like he was touching his own leg, but he knew he wasn't.

“Wow,” he said. 

“Wonderful, perfect scientist,” Cecil said softly and not so much embraced as collapsed heavily on Carlos' body.

~ooo~

In the silence of the late night, they heard shrill voices calling up the stairs. Carlos and Cecil reluctantly untangled from each other. Cecil had some weird way to clean off himself, were dirt just seemed to dry up and fall off him in dusty flakes. In minutes, he were pristine, while Carlos still really needed a shower.

“I'll just wash off,” Carlos mumbled, “won't take long.”

Cecil kissed him on the forehead, and smiled as they felt the new connection and their touches on the other person's skin. 

“I'll make something other than pancakes,” Cecil said, and Carlos just blushed. 

“Pancakes are ruined, huh?” 

“I wouldn't say that, more like they are for other things than eating,” Cecil winked.

“Dad! Papa!”

“Coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, you know, leave a kudos or a comment.
> 
> That would be cool of you.


End file.
